


Addiction

by LuxahHeart



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Jealousy Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Punshiment kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxahHeart/pseuds/LuxahHeart
Summary: Giving up on love was one thing, giving up ones soul to have something that was always forbidden is another.





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Just more smut. I'm not good with tagging so I'll lay out what's in this.   
> It is consensual sex, there is BDSM but it's on the more tame side (just handcuffs and 'punishment') Guess alcohol is involved slightly, but not when it comes to the sex scenes. If you feel I need additional tags please feel free to inform me.

            Two years… That’s how long it had been since the downfall of BEGA, a simple measly two years for them to have realized that they were meant to be together and that nothing could tear them apart; not even when the BBA got back on it’s feet and hosted a single man tournament as their bounce back. They had stuck beside each other, much like when their team was first formed five years ago, and they returned back to what they were before The BladeBreakers, plus two extra bodies in the form of Daichi and Hilary. But now they were a team again, they were always going to be a team and that’s what mattered.

            Sure, Ray had missed his village and his childhood friends and Max missed his mother and the AllStarz, but neither had the want or need to go back to where they had come from, this was their home now, had always been their home.

            In turn, with the six of them now under one roof, provided by Mr. Dickenson himself, and each one coming to terms with who they were as young adults and looking to put Beyblading behind them and figure out just what they wanted out of life made for an interesting time.

            Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Hilary were left with finishing Highschool while Ray and Kai had fished around for small jobs to bring in some type of extra income to add to their tournament winnings. Ray working at the BBA as a receptionist, Kai working at his grandfather’s company in preparation to take over in two years when he turned 20. Daichi, nobody really knew what he was doing with his time in the house and nobody really asked either.

            Along with the mundane parts of their lives between blading and school Tyson and Hilary were dating, something the others saw coming a mile away, Max had sworn off girls after having a bad breakup with a classmate and Kenny was already married to his computer. Kai, nobody knew if he had ever made eye contact with the opposite sex long enough to find an interest in them and it wasn’t like he had the free time to really date anyways.

            As for Ray, he had tried a long distance relationship with Mariah and it crashed and burned so bad that it took months before he got back up on his feet and pulled himself together and then repeatedly dismissed any advances from his coworkers and any random fan that popped up in his life. He was content in being single, since it already felt like he was playing the part of an underappreciated parent to the younger ones of their little household.

            It wasn’t often that he had a day off from work and house chores, picking up and cleaning after the others who lived there, but for once he had been graced by the gods with a day of peace and relaxation. The kids were on a two day school trip over the weekend and he had so happened to have taken those two days off of work and there were no city tournaments to be had, and he was finally able to kick up his feet and rest… So he thought.

            The kids had left the house in disarray before they took off for the weekend and he spent his first day busy cleaning up after them, and it didn’t help that Daichi was still around and went behind him like a toddler undoing all the work he had done. Frustrated and angry with it he said fuck it and left the house, he had originally planned to go on a walk but that ended up with him taking a jog around the block until he got bored and tired so he went back to the house.

            As he approached he saw Kai stepping out of it, a gym bag slung over his shoulder and a scowl on his face that was no doubt due to Daichi being the pest that he was and having bothered him within his short time of being under the same roof. Kai had been at work and he hadn’t even bothered to change out of his suit and tie, no doubt his bag full of his gym clothes to change into which didn’t sound like a bad idea to Ray since they both looked like they needed a way to vent out their frustrations. It was no surprise that Kai was just as fed up with how the others lived, having countless arguments with the others about the state in which they always left the house down to the way they brushed their teeth at night.

            A day away at the gym sounded like the best option to him since they had special privileges at the BBA with their own private gym that was decked out with all the bells and whistles, and a sauna to boot.

            “Mind if I join you?” Ray asked as he stepped up the path that led to the front door.

            “If you make it quick, I don’t want Monkey Boy following us.” Kai answered with a temper in his tone, and Ray would have asked him what had happened to make him so angry but wanted to be quick.

            “Alright, just give me a minute.” Ray said as he dashed into the house, quickly shutting the door behind him and sorted through the mess of the living room to get to his room that he was sure was the only space in the entire house that wasn’t a mess.

            Oddly enough he hadn’t seen or heard Daichi in the house but on a time crunch to get in and get out while he had the chance he wasn’t going to worry about it, the little boy could take care of himself.

             He gathered up his gym clothes and a pair of fingerless gloves, shoving them inside a bag that he found tucked under his bed and ran back outside where Kai was already waiting in his car for him; having been the only one to have one since he had the extra money to spare from working in his Grandfather’s company.

            Ray slid in the passenger seat and tossed his bag in the back before he buckled himself in and settled into the seat, enjoying the ac gently blowing against his flustered face from his previous exercise in the heat. The silence, although nothing new between them, was still nice to have as Kai drove them away from the house and to the BBA. Twenty minutes later Kai had the car parked in the parking garage and they were walking side-by-side into the building, showing off their ID’s to the receptionist and taking the elevator to the fifth floor where their gym sat.

            Kai entered the passcode on the little silver box that sat next to the door and stepped in once the light turned green, holding it open for Ray as he stepped in behind him and headed for the locker room, Kai following after him so they both could change.

            Compared to the size of the gym, which spanned the entire fifth floor, the locker room was smaller since it only had to accommodate the six of them and they each had their own locker and a shower stall, that they each kept stocked with soaps and shampoos, as well as two toilet stalls. The lockers lined the wall to the right of the door, all six of them standing side-by-side and Kai’s and Ray’s happened to be closest to the showers.

            Ray had sat his bag down on the wooden bench behind them and started to dig through it for his gyms clothes, setting them out beside his bag before he turned back to his locker and did the combination and opened the door. Kai had already started to undress beside him, his bag at his feet and his locker door already open where he hooked his suit jacket on the inside of the door, his fingers making quick work of his tie before he slipped it off from around his neck.

            Ray had glanced over at him as Kai’s fingers were starting their descent down the front of his white shirt undoing the buttons carefully, almost painfully slow, and a lump had found it’s way in Ray’s throat that he had to force down as he tore his eyes away from the man beside him to focus on getting himself undressed.

            Toeing his slippers off he placed them inside his locker and pulled out his sneakers, having bought a pair not too long ago since he wanted to try and wear more modern clothes instead of staying in the same type of clothes he had always seemed to wear. His shirt was next to come off, just as Kai was getting his off and Ray’s eyes wandered back over as he watched the perfectly pressed white fabric slip off the toned pale arms and once again a lump had formed in his throat that he swallowed down, wondering when Kai had all of a sudden looked that good.

            He of course was nothing to sneeze at either, even though they didn’t blade nearly as much he still kept up a good workout routine and kept his body in shape just like the others but Kai had seemed to by-pass them once again. His chest was wider, his shoulders broader and his stomach looked like it was made out of solid rock. When and where he had the time to keep that up was beyond Ray since Kai sat behind a desk half the time now, but then again he was rarely home either which meant he was probably here making up for the hours of sitting.

            Next came their pants, something that Ray realized had become slightly tighter on him all of a sudden and forced himself to turn his back on Kai so he wouldn’t look like a complete idiot in front of him. How many times had they already done this before, seen each other like this after all the years of knowing one another? Too many, Ray thought, to have to start acting like this all of a sudden.

            Maybe it was the lack of sleep, the lack of sex on his end and being frustrated with just about everything, but whatever it was he didn’t really like it. He had tried to stop himself from looking at Kai in that kind of light, Kai was just his friend, his _best_ friend, who also happened to be very good looking and who he had dreamt of a few times… Ray had to shake his head to rid the thoughts from his head as he slipped out of his pants and snatched his gym shorts off the bench and pulled them up around his hips quickly, grateful that they were loose and baggy enough.

            Finally, after what seemed like a painfully long time, they were both dressed in their gyms clothes and Ray felt like he could breathe a bit easier now. Even with Kai wearing a skintight tank that looked like it was made of silk, and Ray found himself wanting to run his hand down Kai’s chest just to feel him.

            With a guilty conscious Ray hung his head and followed Kai back out into the gym and went separate ways, wanting to get as far away from him as possible so he didn’t start thinking about him in a way he never wanted to before. It scared him more than he cared to admit, and the distance between them would be good for him so he could focus on something else.

            Kai had wandered to the rows of punching bags that hung off the ceiling from chains, with his hands already gloved he went to work silently and soon enough the room filled with the sound of the chains clinking and rattling as he punched and kicked at the bag relentlessly; more than likely picturing someone’s face on the bag.

            Ray had gone to the treadmill, not sure why since he had already did a jog but it kept his back turned to Kai and gave him a chance to just clear his head again. The sound of the chains surrounded him, almost in a comforting way since he knew he wasn’t alone but the ferocity that Kai was putting into it made him smirk a little. Not much had changed when it came to either of them, Kai was still temperamental and he was still calm and collected; only having to get angry when necessary.

            As his legs were getting tired when the sounds of the chains rattling had died down, the two of them clearly done now with their first choice in having gotten whatever it was that had been bothering them out of their systems.

            “Did you stretch?” Kai’s voice came up from behind him and he about tripped over his feet on the treadmill, having to grab the support bars to keep himself from falling and quickly turned the machine off, turning to look over his shoulder.

            “Don’t sneak up on me like that.” Ray exclaimed, his already beating heart only speeding up more within his chest from having been scared half to death. “And no, I didn’t stretch yet.” He sighed out before wiping the sweat off his brow, having forgone his signature headband a year ago.

            A small smirk made it’s way to the corner of Kai’s mouth, though Ray wasn’t sure what it was for, and there was a glint of amusement in his red eyes that Ray found stunning.

            “Hm, you should stretch.” Kai finally said after moments of having just stared at each other, Ray having noticed that he wasn’t even breaking a sweat yet.

            “Yeah, yeah.” Ray sighed as he stepped off the treadmill, going to the open center of the room where there were soft padded mats already laid out for him.

            Kai came to stand beside him and in silence they started to do their normal routine stretches that Kai had always put them through when he was captain of their team, having it almost become burned into the back of their minds since it had been routine for almost three years now. Without thinking Ray opened his mouth to speak, not that he didn’t like the silence but the question had been bugging him since they had left the house.

            “So, what did Daichi do this time?” He asked as he lent his body to the right, his left arm coming out over his head as he touched his right toes with the tips of his fingers.

            “He was in my room.” Kai answered, mimicking the same pose as Ray and his voice came out deadly.

            “What was he doing in there?” Ray asked as they held the pose for a minute.

            “Hell if I know.” Kai growled out, pulling himself back up and they did the same pose for the left side.

            “What’d you do to him?” Ray asked with a smirk and a humorous tone.

            “Who said I did anything to him?” Kai asked, his tone matching Ray’s as they held the pose for another minute before coming back up and Ray turned to face him, putting his hands on his hips.

            “When I went inside I didn’t hear or see him, so where did you hide the body?”

            Another smirk appeared on Kai’s pale lips as he met Ray’s golden eyes and Ray felt a shiver run down his back for an unknown reason, his face warming that he blamed on being bent over and the blood having rushed to his face.

            “I stuck him in the attic.” Kai said with a shrug of his shoulders, Ray not having missed the fluid motion as if it were a gentle wave.

            “Great, now he’ll gnaw a hole in the ceiling to get out.” Ray laughed as he shook his head at him and turned back to his starting position, this time bending forward to touch his toes.

            Kai followed suit, mimicking the pose again and they held it for two minutes.

            “Why are you back from work so early?” Ray asked, his voice slightly strained.

            “Took a half day, since the others were gone I was hoping to have the house alone…” Kai answered, though there was no strain in his voice.

            “Yeah… Would have been nice for once.” Ray grumbled as he came back up, cracking his back in the process.

            “You’re a little rusty.” Kai said as he eyed him.

            “Yeah, well it’s been a while since I had time to do anything but work and be a maid.” Ray said with a roll of his eyes, rolling his shoulders at the same time eliciting another crack and pop from his joints.

            “Could always ask for help you know.”

            “Oh, I have, plenty of times. If I had a dollar for every time I’ve asked for help I’d be as rich as you.” Ray said with a slight laugh as he shook out his arms.

            “You’re asking the wrong people.” Kai said and Ray arched a brow at him as he turned to face him again.

            “You’re hardly home as it is, and you work more hours than I do. It would be unfair to ask you to help around the house.”

            Kai shrugged his shoulders at him, “I’d still help if you asked.”

            “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” Ray said as his face began to heat up again, a slight blush coming over his cheeks and Kai gave him a look that he hadn’t seen before.

            “Should get some water.” Kai said and turned on his heel towards the fridge by the door that was always stocked with protein snacks and water bottles.

            He grabbed one for him and brought it back, having uncapped it for him and handed it to him without a word.

            “Thanks…” Ray said quietly and downed the bottle, some of the water dripping down his chin.

            The plastic made a crunching noise as the air was sucked from it as he emptied the bottle, the water soothing his dry throat and having to gasp for a breath as he had downed the entire thing in one go. Unexpectedly Kai’s hand reached out, his fingers brushing Ray’s jaw line as he wiped the water from his skin in a gentle touch that sent a jolt through his body. Kai looking unfazed by it and took the empty bottle from his hand and capped it, Ray having become slightly frozen for a moment as his brain tried to process what had just happened.

            Kai set the bottle down by their feet and met his eyes again, this time narrowing a little as if in a challenge. Taking up a fighting stance, his legs parting slightly and his hands raising midway in front of him.

            “Hit me.” He said and once more Ray’s brain was working in overdrive to comprehend what was going on.          

            “What? I-I’m not hitting you.”

            “Pretend I’m one of the others.” Kai said with a shrug of his shoulders.

            “Why?” Ray asked, eyes slightly wide and his voice cracking.

            “Because I know you’re still mad about everything, and so am I.” Kai answered plainly. “Be good to get your frustration out.”

            “There’s punching bags for that.”

            “Quit stalling.” Kai barked and Ray flinched from the harsh tone, the look in Kai’s eyes giving him no room to protest further and he got into his own fighting stance.

            They sized each other up some, taking in deep breaths as they grounded themselves on the padded mats. Sparring wasn’t something they weren’t used to since it was something they did quite often over the years, but neither had done it to vent their frustrations before. What if it got out of hand, if they hurt each other by accident?

            As those thoughts passed through Ray’s head Kai had made the first move, grabbing Ray’s left forearm and jerked him forward. His other hand grabbing the center of his shirt where he chucked Ray’s body in the air and over his own body onto the mat, Ray landed on his back with a loud thud and the wind knocked out of him.

            “Pay attention, you’re leaving yourself open.” Kai said as he stood over Ray’s body laid flat out on his back, looking dazed and confused.

            “That was low.” Ray bit out, his pupils slit in the pools of gold as he bared his fangs.

            Kai smirked back at him and crossed his arms over his chest, “That was round one.”

            Ray growled in the back of his throat before he pushed himself off the padded mat, shaking his arms out and returned to his fighting stance, Kai doing the same as they were less than a foot apart from each other.

            Ray made the second move; reaching out for Kai’s left arm but Kai had dodged it and took the bait, Ray being faster and had predicted the dodge he grabbed Kai’s right arm and hoisted him off his feet and over his shoulder, letting the older male get a taste of his own medicine.

            “Round two.” Ray said smugly as he looked down at Kai sprawled out on his back on the mat where Ray had been just moments ago.

            Kai didn’t say a word as he rolled over and got onto his knees, sitting in front of Ray, and in the blink of an eye he pushed off and brought Ray down with him, his arms coming around the other’s legs. Ray had braced for the fall and the second his back hit the mat again he grabbed hold of Kai’s muscular arms and pushed him over, getting the upper hand on him for a second before Kai pushed him off of him, causing him to get to his feet and stumbled back away from him slightly.

            He wasn’t far enough away though and Kai’s foot swept out under Ray’s knocking him back down onto his back, and with a painful gasp for air Kai was back over his waist. Automatically Ray’s hands had come out, stopping Kai as he grabbed his forearms before he could reach him properly, and twisted himself under the weight of the other’s body upon his. With his teeth clenched he pushed Kai off of him, though it only knocked him backwards off his waist and the look he had caught in Kai’s eyes sent a shiver through his entire body for a brief second.

            Breathless, with more sweat accumulating on his brow, Ray propped himself up on his elbows as he tried to catch his breath and still his rapidly beating heart. His pupils were still slit, if not even finer than before, and Kai smirked at the look he was giving him.

            “Already giving up?” He asked coolly, a hint of teasing in his voice.

            “If you’re that tired just say so.” Ray answered back in his own sarcastic tone, eyes bearing down at his opponent.  

            “I’ve barely started.”

            The lump returned, Ray not having missed the flirtatious tone the other male had now within his voice and his body reacted without him wanting it to. Thousands of questions were already pouring through his head but he didn’t have a chance to even form one on the tip of his tongue when Kai had lunged at him again, getting back on his waist and pinning his shoulders to the ground.

            Ray accepted the third defeat without protest, having become slightly struck by everything else that was happening too fast and without warning. It wasn’t often that Kai had been this open, this different, even with him. Though the longer he thought about it he realized that the little hints had always been there, as if they were part of some grand Easter egg hunt that he didn’t even know he had been playing. The extra side looks, the extra attention when the others weren’t around even through the years. The way he would speak to him or stick to his side, Ray wondered why he had never noticed it before.

            Sitting on his waist Kai was quiet, having watched Ray processing it all and another smirk round it’s way to his lips as he finally saw it click. Quite pleased that the other didn’t look like he was about to just deck him, or flat out tell him to disappear off the face of the Earth. If anything he just looked a little stunned, but then again who wouldn’t be at the revelation?

            Kai shifted his weight, leaning forward as if he was going in for a kiss and that shocked Ray back to wherever his brain had taken him to. Quickly he took the opportunity to push Kai over his head again and moved to take up the position Kai had on his waist, holding his arms at his sides and keeping his legs locked over Kai’s so he couldn’t move.

            “How long?” Ray asked breathlessly, his body starting to tremble.

            “About four years now.” Kai answered, looking better put together than the other, but at least now there was a thin sheet of sweat over his pale skin and his bangs were starting to stick to his face and neck.

            “And you didn’t think of telling me sooner?”

            “I’m telling you now.” Kai said plainly, his shoulders having moved slightly in a half shrug.

            Ray released his arms and sat back on his waist, his own arms just resting at his sides. His bangs and shirt were sticking to his skin from the sweat, his breathing having barely coming back in normal intervals but his heart was still pounding against his ribcage.

            “And if I hadn’t come with you?” He found himself asking.

            Kai sat up against his elbows, his eyes on Ray’s that had gone back to normal. “Then you would have never known.”

            “Why?” Ray asked, unsure why he was getting angry all of a sudden.

            “Because I wanted you to figure it out for yourself, after what happened between you and Mariah I was giving you your space and didn’t think it was right to just jump in.”

            “It’s been a year…” Ray said with a breath, shaking his head at him before running a hand through his damp bangs, pulling them back from his face. “You could have said something.”

            “And then what, run off into the sunset together? Honeymoon in Paris? You know me better than that.” Kai said sarcastically, pushing himself up into a better sitting position making Ray inch down over his thighs. “Not to mention I don’t think you were ready to come to terms with your own sexuality.”

            “What’s that supposed to mean?” Ray bit out.

            Kai smirked at him, a fire burning in his eyes, as he leaned forward mere inches from Ray’s face again and his breath hot against his skin. “Every time I’d catch you looking you’d look away quickly with a look of disgust on your face from whatever was running through that head of yours. That if we came across a same sex couple, you’d look away but you’d always have this saddened longing look on your face.”

            Ray’s back tensed and he opened his mouth to retaliate but his words never made it past his lips. Kai was right, he had been fighting it for the longest time, ever since he started to dream about him and saw him differently, wanted things with him that he had always been told he couldn’t have. He was no longer in his village, hadn’t been there for a long time now, but that still prevented him from trying to reach out.

            “I don’t know what they taught you in that village of yours, if anything it was probably close to what we were taught in the abbey though.” Kai said, his voice low since they were so close and there was a shift between them but Ray was so focused on Kai’s face being close to his that he didn’t bother to look until a firm hand grabbed at the front of his crotch.

            Ray gasped, his back arching as his hips jerked forward into the heated touch that felt like a fire even through the fabric of his shorts. Kai’s smirk widened as he watched the sudden reaction and pawed at the growing erection in the palm of his hand, his free hand coming around Ray’s lower back to keep him from falling over.

            “But the things they told us shouldn’t matter now, since we’re not there any longer.” His voice was lower, huskier, and his breath tickled the side of Ray’s neck where he had tilted towards it.

            Ray’s hands had shot out and grabbed at Kai’s shoulders, though he wasn’t sure if they moved to push him back again or to brace himself and the wait to find out was killing him. Kai hadn’t moved his hand for a while now, his lips a breath away from his neck and nothing was happening. Ray’s body had been tense the entire time in agonizing anticipation and then he blinked a few times as Kai’s hands move away from his body and he sat back, giving him a devilish grin that made his eyes alight with amusement.

            “You’re not ready though. I can see it in your eyes that you’re still wanting to deny it.” Kai said to him, the grin fading slightly.

            Ray could only stare back, his heart feeling as though it was ready to burst from within his chest, and the silence between them only caused Ray to get angry at him for the teasing and what Kai had said. Without warning his right hand pulled away from Kai’s shoulder and he raised it to slap him across the face though Kai had caught his wrist, stopping his hand short and there was barely a struggle between the two before Ray pulled his hand back to his side.

            “You can be mad at me all you want, but I know how this goes and I won’t do anything more unless you ask me.” Kai said in a low tone, keeping his eyes locked with Ray’s.

            “That’s a pretty rich thing to say after you just grabbed me.” Ray bit out, his frustration and anger with the other getting the better of him and his pupils slit again.

            “You didn’t protest.” Kai said with the same devilish grin plastered on his face and leaned back towards him again. “Maybe next time you shouldn’t look longer than necessary if you want to be better at hiding it.”

            “Fuck you, Hiwatari.” Ray growled and pushed himself off of Kai’s lap, quickly going to the locker room and slammed the door shut behind him.

            Neither bothered to change out of their gym clothes when they went home, Ray having just grabbed his things and walked home on his own with Kai showing up to the house an hour later. That night Ray avoided him, barely sparing him a second glance whenever they had to pass by the other in the hall or in the kitchen.

            Ray hadn’t even bothered to make them something to eat that night, having made something for just himself and took it to his room where he kept himself holed up, Daichi was nowhere to be seen and he frankly really didn’t care since he had blown a hole through the ceiling with his blade in order to escape the attic; Ray was going to have to call a repair man in the morning and that just made him angrier with Kai since it was his fault Daichi had been in the attic.

            He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, knowing full well Kai wouldn’t approach him and apologize for what he had said and did. Part of him didn’t mind it, he actually would have let him do what he wanted if he hadn’t been such an ass about it, but of course that was just who Kai was.

            Ray didn’t sleep well that night, after what had happened, and the dreams he had were too real and vivid that when he did wake up after two hours of sleep the dream was stuck in his head. He could still perfectly see how Kai had caressed him, kissed him all over, and relentlessly screwed his mind into oblivion while he had just laid there and took it all in stride. The worst part of it all was that he could still hear himself calling Kai’s name repeatedly, the breathy moans and grunts they had made and it caused the finer hairs on his arms to stand on end as goosebumps littered his skin.     

            Once he was dressed for the new day he dragged his feet down the hall to the kitchen, the smell of fresh coffee already in the air and he would have ran back to his room if he didn’t care looking like a complete whimp in front of him. Instead he poured himself a cup of the steaming coffee, not being a complete fan of it but he needed it to feel more awake.

            Kai had watched him from the table in the nook by the back of the kitchen, sipping at his own cup of coffee as his eyes followed Ray’s every move. Not missing the dark circles under his eyes, the way his hair looked like it hadn’t been brushed yet and how Ray dragged his feet behind him like a zombie as he paced around the kitchen for something to eat, carefully nursing his cup of hot coffee and making a face every time he took a drink from it.

            As if it was the only thing to eat in the house Ray pulled down a box of donuts from the top of the fridge, plucking one out and left before he made eye contact with the older male and took himself to the living room where he flopped down on the couch and turned the TV on. Kai didn’t move, looking unfazed by the cold shoulder routine. It was only a matter of time before Ray would either blow up about the day before or approach him and accept what he felt and knew about himself all along.

            Kai knew it wasn’t going to be easy, to break away from years of being told that what they were was wrong, a stain on the Earth. It had taken himself a while to come to terms with it just as well, but he didn’t regret what he had done the day before. He had his own cold shower to wake him up and it was only fair that Ray had his as well. He was a patient man, if four years was anything to go by, he knew he could wait out this storm that he had brought himself.

            Daichi had avoided the house, like the two avoided each other inside it all day. Ray had decided to finish cleaning before the others were to come home in the morning since he felt more awake, Kai had retired to his room to finish up some paper work since he had work later that night. With his music in his ears Ray went around like a woman throughout the house that was expecting guests any minute, from doing every ones laundry to sweeping and mopping the sticky floors.

            Forgoing lunch to finish working it was nearing four thirty and Kai had finally stepped out of his room dressed and ready for work, the two catching each other’s eyes and holding them as if waiting for the shoe to drop but neither spoke. Kai left the house quietly, putting his shoes on by the front door and left without a look back. With him gone it felt like Ray could breathe just a bit easier, but it didn’t help the other part of him from wanting to have said something to him to make things better between them.

            As much as he wanted to avoid the topic of what had been said and happened between them the day before he knew he couldn’t for long, that in the end Kai was right and that he desperately wanted to be touched by him again; his body was practically aching to be touched again. How Kai had figured it out was beyond him, he thought he had hid it well enough and told himself that it was wrong and that he shouldn’t have ever thought or dreamt of the things he had but it still didn’t change the fact that he had and that he allowed Kai to step up and touch him and have this kind of power over him; one that he didn’t ever think he’d have allowed.

            That night, with the house still empty, he took a hot bath to help clear his mind and still his nerves. What he was expecting to come out of this he wasn’t sure, Kai didn’t seem like the kind of guy to do dates or sing songs about their love… Even if that’s what they could call this, but he had made up his mind about it. Whatever mess that would come from it he’d find a way out of it, he always did, but he knew he wanted this even if it just became a one time thing. Thinking of it as an initiation into coming to terms with who he really was and what he truly wanted out of life, no longer having to hide behind the façade he portrayed.

            With his heart about to leap out of his chest he made himself comfortable on Kai’s king sized bed and waited the ten minutes that he knew he had left before Kai came home from work. Laying on his stomach, his hair undone around his bare back and shoulders, he kept his head propped up on the backs of his hands as he kept his eyes on the bedroom door. His ears perked at the sound of the front door opening, his breath hitching in his throat as his nerves kicked back up on him and he froze as Kai stepped into his room.

            Surprisingly there was no tension between the two as they met each other’s eyes, there they could see the understanding they had and the silent vow of what they expected from this and what might come from it. Kai had waited four years for this while Ray seemed to have waited his whole life, but it didn’t show.

            He didn’t have to ask since Ray had come to him on his own and that was confirmation enough for him, and quietly he shut the door to his room and locked it behind him before he stepped into the room more while undoing his tie around his neck without breaking eye contact with the other still on his bed.

            Timidly Ray sat up on his knees at the end of the bed where Kai had stopped and Ray reached out to undo the buttons of his suit jacket, his fingers making quick work with them and pulled the heavy fabric from Kai’s shoulders where it fell behind him to the floor.

            “How did you know?” Ray asked quietly as his fingers started towards the buttons of his shirt, this time tearing their eyes away from the other so he could focus on his task.

            “You would moan my name in your sleep, it started when we were up against BEGA and I had come back.” Kai said as the cold air of the room touched his exposed skin, “Then came the staring and blushing, but you asked Mariah out after everything happened and I didn’t know what to think aside from you were just trying to fool yourself.”

            “It didn’t work.” Ray sighed as he undid the last button, becoming mesmerized by the pale chest that greeted him so close and he felt himself reaching out to touch it though he was stopped, Kai’s fingers wrapping around his wrist in a gentle hold.

            “I didn’t think it would, but I got tired of waiting.” Kai said in a low husky voice as he stepped closer to his bed, his knees hitting the mattress where his body was close enough to Ray’s that they were only inches apart.

            “Have you done this before?” Ray asked in a shaky breath, unable to find it within himself to look up at him again.

            “Yes.” Kai’s breath tickled Ray’s left pointed ear, Kai having bent forward a little towards him and Ray’s body shook as a spark of excitement ran down his spine as he was starting to get hard.

            Taking Ray’s other wrist within his, Kai tugged his arms back a little and Ray moved towards the center of the bed as Kai crawled on top of it with him. Kneeling in front of him before guiding him down onto his back Kai straddled his waist, keeping the hold on Ray’s wrists Kai placed his hands on either side of his head on the bed. With another smirk Kai lent back down towards Ray’s face, though ducked his head slightly and attacked his neck with wet hot lips, Ray’s body jerked upward as everything within him burst with excitement, a soft exhale passing his lips as his head pushed back into the firm mattress of the bed, giving Kai a bit more access to his neck.

            “And I’m not gentle.” Kai’s words took a moment for Ray’s brain to register and his erection was in full force now and pinned between their bodies, aching for some kind of friction but Kai’s body was unmoving as he nipped at the front of his neck, his hair tickling Ray’s face a little.

            It happened a little too slow and too fast all at the same time, never once had Kai moved past Ray’s neck towards his face, but everything had left him breathless and panting, his body already in a sweat and his erection painfully throbbing from having been ignored even though he was left laying naked in the center of Kai’s bed; if Kai were to touch him now he probably wouldn’t last more than ten seconds. How he had managed to make him feel this way already wasn’t something he was going to question since it had made his head foggy and he felt dizzy, his breathing was erratic and he tried with everything within himself to calm it.  

            Bite marks and hickeys decorated his body from his chest down to his inner thighs and any other places that could be hidden by clothing, his fingers were hurting from having gripped the sheets too tightly and they weren’t even halfway through. Every touch had sent a powerful, overwhelming, surge of pleasure rippling through every nerve within him. His body feeling as if it were on fire and he had been left to stew in it alone, Kai having gone off to the bathroom once he had marked his skin all over without a word and he had been gone for sometime now, no doubt in the shower since Ray could faintly hear it through the closed bathroom door.

            Ray was a little grateful for the momentary pause, he wanted to last as long as Kai did and since Kai had been the one in charge so far he knew that the older boy had it in him to go for a long time; so he hoped. Even after being left alone for almost half an hour he was still hard, which was more surprising to him than anything.

            Running a trembling hand through his bangs to peel the hair from his flustered face Ray let out a deep sigh, the shower finally shutting off and he turned over on his side in time to see Kai stepping out of the bathroom, the steam billowing out from behind him and his soaked two-toned hair laying flat around his shoulders and face, a thick brown towel wrapped snug around his trim hips.

            Kai rose a brow at him, not having expected him to be still laying there but there he was and that only gave him another silent confirmation that Ray was there for the long run. He hadn’t wanted to go that far with him for the first time, but with Ray still there it looked like his idea didn’t matter and he wasn’t going to protest if this was what Ray wanted.

            “Turn and put your face down.” Kai said with an air of authority.

            Ray did as he was ordered and hid his face in the folds of his arms, hissing as his hardened cock rubbed against the bed and he fought himself from grinding down to get more of the pressure off of it.

            Kai went to his dresser and pulled out a small bottle of lube before he came back to the bed, parting Ray’s legs where he knelt behind him, having tossed the towel to the ground before he climbed onto the bed. Setting the bottle beside him he reached out and moved Ray’s long hair away from his back gently to the right side of his body, keeping his fingers locked within the hair he lent forward and placed butterfly kisses over his exposed back.

            A moan escaped Ray’s throat and he arched upwards only for his hair to get tugged harshly and he lowered himself back onto the bed, the pull on the back of his head gone but he could still feel Kai holding onto it. A light feathery touch along his right side made him shudder, Kai’s finger trailing down his heated skin towards his ass where it started to outline the dips and curves of his hips and cheek. He would have started to purr but before he could a hardened slap struck him and he yelped out instead and jerked forward, the sound echoing through the room.

            Kai pulled on his hair again as punishment for the noise, and quickly brought his hand back down against his already reddening cheek where he struck him again. Ray bit into his bottom lip to keep from making a noise as his body jerked forward again, his fingers curling into the sheets as he kept his face pressed against the mattress.

            There were five in total slaps, each one getting harder than the last and his ass was left stinging and tingling from it while it had only served to make his cock hurt more than before and he was fighting with himself from moving against the bed. He was half tempted to, just to see what Kai would do and with a defiant hidden smirk he rocked his hips, a breath of a moan passing his lips as the sensation rushed through him.

            Kai smirked a little, having sat back on his knees to admire the new hickeys and the red marks he had left all over his back side, not missing the quick roll of Ray’s hips. He tightened his hold on Ray’s hair, closer to the nape of his neck, and jerked back hard bringing Ray’s head up from the mattress and put their cheeks against each other.

            “Do you like punishment?” Kai asked in a low growl.

            Ray’s neck was left bent backwards as he could feel Kai’s fingernails digging into the back of his head, his mouth having parted slightly as his breathing had became erratic again. He wasn’t sure what to say to him and instead just smirked, showing his fang in the corner of his mouth.

            Another growl tore through Kai’s throat and he pushed Ray’s face back into the mattress, holding him there as he moved back between his legs using his other hand to move them apart further.

            “Lift your hips.” Was the next throaty command and Ray obeyed, raising his lower half slightly as he moved onto his knees, keeping his legs parted where Kai had placed them.

             Without releasing his hold on Ray’s hair he uncapped the bottle of lube with the flick of his thumb and poured the slimy liquid down the crack of Ray’s ass. The lubricant had a warming sensation to it and Ray shuddered uncontrollably as he felt it slide down his skin, and without warning there was a sudden finger teasing the overly sensitive area and his body unconsciously tensed.

            There was a slight shift behind him and then another finger was teasing his entrance, smearing the lubricant around the opening and then the first burn of a finger being inserted inside him jerked him forward as he bit back a moan. True to his word Kai was anything but gentle, even with the knowledge that this was Ray’s first time and he went to thrusting his finger within him regardless of how tighter Ray’s muscles came around his single digit; Ray was going to have to relax on his own since Kai wasn’t going to baby him with this, but it would only end up with them doing this until he made him cum.

            As if getting the hint Ray willed himself to relax, the burn turning into pleasure helping, even if it was still there slightly and the second Kai felt his muscles unclench around him he inserted a second finger within him. Ray couldn’t bite back the moan that tore through his throat, his knuckles turning colors from the hold he had on the sheets and he quickly bit down into them to keep from making another noise. Kai seemed to let him have that one though as there wasn’t a pull of his hair, working his fingers inside him deeper and hooking them upwards where he searched out his prostate.

            Ray knew he was leaking but there was nothing he could do to stop it and a small whine managed to escape him, he hurt worse than he ever had before and part of him was cursing Kai for what he was doing but the other part of him was loving every second of it. Something in the back of his mind told him that he’d need to ask and before he could stop himself he pushed his face from the mattress, Kai letting him do so as he continued to stretch him open with a third finger.

            “Please…” Came Ray’s breathy plea, his voice straining past the moans that were stuck in the back of his throat.

            Kai ignored him, pumping his fingers in a bit harder than before making sure that he was stretched out enough before he pulled his fingers out away quickly, another moan passing Ray’s lips from the sudden emptiness and the way it had left his body aching. Fast hands moved and grabbed him back by his arms, pulling him backwards and stalled long enough for him to get his legs out from under him, before he was placed over Kai’s lap with the head of his cock already pushing up inside of him.

            With a quick jerk of his hips Kai’s cock was buried deep inside him, his fingers digging into Ray’s arms leaving prints and nail indents in the tan flesh. Ray’s mouth had fell open wide and a strangled cry was all he could get out, his entire backside feeling as if it were on fire. Before he could get too accustomed to the feeling of being filled like he was Kai lent back a little, pulling Ray backwards with him slightly, and threw his hips back up into him the sound of skin hitting skin the only noise between the two.

            Ray’s eyes were about to roll into the back of his head, his mouth and throat having gone dry with having it being left open in his silent cries of pleasure as the burn only intensified through his body. Kai’s hands had moved down his arms towards his wrists where he held onto them just as tightly, jerking his hips in a fast paced rhythm that Ray was starting to get accustomed to, his own cock bobbing from the force as it continued to weep.

            His mind had become a fuzzy mess on him and he couldn’t form a coherent thought with the way Kai was ploughing into him, his entire body slick and wet with sweat and strands of his hair stuck to his skin as it was left draped over his right shoulder. Without warning all movement had stopped and he took in large gulps of air to refill his depleted lungs, his body shaking with each intake. Kai was faring no better and there was a strain in his legs that was starting to bother him so he guided Ray off of him back to his knees in front of him, placing his hands over his hips and without a word inserted himself back inside.

            This time wasn’t as hard or as demanding but was still set in a rhythm and pace that was pleasurable for the both of them, Ray uncaring if he made a noise now that he could properly breathe and his heart skipped a beat every time Kai had joined him with a noise of his own; like it was pouring fuel on the fire that was already stoked within him.

            He was surprised that he lasted this long, with his cock leaking out with every new thrust within him and he fought himself from touching it and with a sudden start he felt Kai’s chest press into his back and his hand coming around his waist. His fingers curled around his shaft and started to move in sync with the deeper thrusts that made it feel like his soul was being torn in two.

            Golden eyes screwed shut as his mouth fell open in a long drawn out throaty moan as his release came rolling and crashing through him, Kai’s warm hand having worked him relentlessly that it took less than two minutes for his orgasm to hit him, leaving his body spent and tired and overworked to the point he could hardly keep himself held up on his arms and knees. He had faltered slightly, as if his body was about to fall into the mattress but Kai’s strong arms had come around his waist and held him, working himself within him still in the same agonizing rhythm he had set.

            Ray’s skin pricked and tingled, his moans only coming out halfheartedly as his eyes were slowly closing on him. Being overworked wasn’t something he had expected to happen but it felt amazing, like he was drunk and the room was spinning under him. He lost count to how much longer it took before Kai’s own release came but it had with a quick jerk of his hips, and his own being pulled in closer to his where Kai released everything within him.

            That feeling alone sent another wave of pleasure through him, the hot liquid of Kai’s seed filling him shook his body and another breathy moaned escaped his lips. Kai’s own body trembled slightly behind him as he kept their bodies pressed together tightly, as his own wave of euphoric pleasure washed through him.

            After what seemed like another two minutes Kai had finally pushed him away gently and letting him fall onto the bed on his stomach, the second his head hit the pillow his eyes closed on him as he found his breath, having heaved in heavily a few times before he was able to calm it. He didn’t even notice the sheet being laid over his naked body or Kai slipping down onto the bed beside him, where he was watched as he slept through the night.

* * *

 

            Three months had come and gone since they started this, what ever this was, as expected Kai never voiced what he actually felt for him and the way he treated him hadn’t changed even behind closed doors. The others were none the wiser from it, since they were both good at hiding it from them. The sex was always worth it though, even if Kai never coddled or held him in his arms afterwards with sweet words of love and devotion but that never stopped Ray from going to him almost constantly. Like he needed it, _him_ , as if he were an addiction that he couldn’t shake. One that he was sure he didn’t even want to.

            Even without those things being spoken between them Ray had noticed a very slight change within Kai, one that scared and terrified him as well excited and thrilled him all at the same time. One thing that they had always known was that Kai was a protective man, but not that he was fiercely so. Or that he was also jealous and possessive. Ray wouldn’t have known either given their unique relationship since Kai was still closed off with him about certain things, but the first signs to this other side of Kai had come out at a small tournament they had all attended and the fans had gotten a little bolder when the staff had looked away, asking the boys to sign the tops of their breasts.

            The others didn’t think much of it, since it seemed like a very Kai-like response when he called security and had them escorted out and banned them from the stadium for life. Ray hadn’t thought much of it either until they went home and the others had retired to bed and for once Kai came to him, taking him with whispered words of how insane he made him feel when those girls had asked him to do such a thing.

            Ray didn’t mind it, not thinking much of it since it was all still new to him. It really hadn’t scared him much because in a way he knew it was Kai’s own way of telling him how he actually felt about him and it was the first time of many other times where Kai had actually really made love to him instead of just having sex with him. He wasn’t sure which part made him feel more alive than the other but it only made his addiction worse, wanting that same kind of love mixed in with everything else they already had even if Kai still didn’t hold him in his arms afterwards.

            Since the school year was coming to a close they were about to lose the extra time they had alone in the house and with Max’s birthday approaching in the summer months, they had their hands tied with work and everything else. Slowly the once nightly visits began to slowly stop, Ray only ever having gone to him maybe two or three times a week now as the start of July rolled around. He could feel the unwanted tension coming between them though, Kai refused to ever go to him and that only made them both feel like the other was already done and finished with what they had.

            For Max’s birthday he wanted to go out to a club, even though he and the others couldn’t drink but felt like it would be a good way to unwind from the end of school and just let loose before they started their final year of high school. Ray didn’t put up a fuss about it and in turn Kai didn’t either, Tyson and Hilary were ecstatic about the idea and Kenny politely declined the offer and Daichi was too young to even be allowed within the building; but nobody was going to miss him.

            After another week of keeping themselves at bay from the other, they crowded into Kai’s car on the night of Max’s birthday and drove the hour out into the city to the club Max had looked up. The three younger ones in the back talking excitedly between themselves while Kai focused on the road and Ray busy playing with the ends of his braided hair.

            The second they stepped into the packed building, the music blaring and the strobe lights dancing all over the place the younger three took off to the dance floor. Kai wandered over to the bar while Ray found a booth to sit at so he could keep an eye on the other three, Kai coming back with two drinks that looked like they had alcohol in them and Ray greeted him with a raised brow.

            “Bribed the bartender.” Kai answered his unspoken question and handed him the extra drink as he sat down across from him, chugging back his own drink.

            Ray shook his head but accepted the drink without protest and sipped at it, the alcohol burning the back of his throat as it slid down. He pulled a face and pushed his drink towards Kai, clearly not liking the taste of whatever it was. Kai barely gave him a look as he finished his first drink and downed Ray’s next, setting the two glasses on the table beside each other. Beyond the noise from the others and the music the silence was just as defeating between them, but Ray knew better than to expect Kai to start up a conversation, to fix this mess they created, and he was tired of having to be the one to do it all.    

            A nervous looking man approached their table, eyes purposefully not straying towards Kai’s as he stood on the end closest to Ray. Ray regarded him with a soft smile, clearly seeing the man shaking slightly and could feel the hardened stare Kai was giving the man.

            “I was wondering… If… If you wanted to dance?” The man asked uneasily and Ray’s small smile turned into a fanged smirk.

            “Of course.” He said over the blare of the music and pushed himself away from the booth, ignoring Kai’s eyes following his every move. If he wanted to play this game then Ray was perfectly fine with that and thankful for the other man having approached at what seemed to be the perfect timing.

            The entire time they wandered through the crowd Ray could feel Kai’s heated stare trying to burn a hole through his back but that didn’t stop him from dancing with the other man, a coy smirk on his lips the entire time and he purposefully kept his back towards where he had left him. Like a snap of a finger the other males nervousness was gone the moment they were on the dance floor and grabbed at Ray’s waist, pulling him against his body, and gyrated their hips and pelvises against the other to the beat of the music.

            Ray allowed the man to lead since he was about a head taller and now that he had a better look of him he was also broader, like a bear of a man, but he wasn’t bad looking either which was just an added plus and he smelled good. The man’s hands started getting a mind of their own, running over Ray’s sides and teasing the ends of his shirt up where his cold fingers brushed against his skin, goosebumps chasing after them.

            He had lost the feeling of Kai’s on him but that didn’t stop himself from grinding back into the other man, his own hands taking a mind of their own as they touched and brushed across the man’s chest and well defined arms. If anything he was glad for Max’s idea, having needed the night out to unwind even if it was with the wrong man.

            As the current song died away the man, breathless and looking flushed with Ray feeling no better, leaned forward and pecked Ray on the cheek with a smirk.

            “Thanks for the dance love.” He said, leaving Ray there a little perplexed and dazed.

            When his brain had caught up to him he realized that he was in desperate need of a drink, pulling the front of his shirt away from his sweaty chest he stepped out of the crowd towards the bar for a water; not about to bribe the bartender for alcohol. Once he gave his order he stood back and waited when a hand came over his ass, giving it a quick pop but when he turned around the other person was already walking away into the crowd. Ray growled in the back of his throat, his pupils slitting as he watched the unknown person walk away and blending in with the crowd. It wasn’t worth his time or energy to bother with them and he snatched his cold glass of water off the bar top, going back to the now empty booth and sat by himself sipping at his drink.

            He could see Max’s blonde hair bouncing out in the crowd along with Tyson and Hilary’s heads stuck around him but he couldn’t really see their faces that well, but with the way they were moving out there gave him the impression that they were enjoying the night out. Ray wished he could feel the same, even if he had enjoyed that brief dance with the stranger, in the back of his mind he was still wondering what to do about the mess he and Kai had created.

            What they had was good but of course Ray wanted more, just something a little extra to make it more real and to have Kai actually tell him what he really wanted from him. If it was just for sex then Ray wasn’t sure how he’d react but he knew he’d be done with it since he wanted a relationship with him, to stop hiding it from the others and the world. He hadn’t expected to fall in love with him but he had, maybe he always had been in love with him, and after everything they had done these past three months only made it worse.

            “Ray, come join us.” Hilary’s voice brought him out from his thoughts, turning to face her standing beside the table with a glass of water in her hand and sweat rolling down her face.

            “Alright.” Ray sighed and finished his water before he stood up and followed her back out to the dance floor, no sign of Kai anywhere now and he wondered if he had just destroyed any actual chance of seeing this thing through now.

            He came to stand beside Max who hip bumped him in the semi-circle they had created and bumped him back, throwing the blonde into a fit of giggles. The four of them danced for hours, losing track of the time and stayed out there until the place closed down. When they meandered back outside Kai’s car was gone, the others grumbling under their breaths about it while Ray called up a taxi for them to get home.

            They dropped Tyson’s at Hilary’s place, her sneaking him in through her bedroom window and when Max and Ray arrived home the younger boy went straight to his room to go to sleep, the night having worn him out. Ray decided that he was going to shower since his body was soaked from sweat and his hair had become a mess from dancing.

            He didn’t stop in his room for extra clothes, just grabbing a towel from the hall closet and stepped into the bathroom. As he let the water warm up he stripped himself of his clothes and unbraided his knee length hair, letting it fall around him where it automatically stuck to his wet back.

            The warm water helped soothe his aching muscles, his feet were killing him and he stood under the spray of the water almost falling asleep underneath it. In his content and dozed off state he didn’t hear the door open and the soft shuffle of clothes falling to the ground or the curtain being pulled back, but when the strong pale arms slipped around his stomach he about jumped ten feet into the air.

            “Where were you?” He bit out angrily, though with the way Kai nuzzled his face into the back of his hair in the crook of his neck his anger started to die away, and it didn’t help that he started to lazily drawn circles over his stomach in a gentle touch.

            “I was here.” Kai said, his voice low and so close to Ray’s ear that it sent a cold shiver down his spine.

            “Why?” Ray asked, trying to sound angry but it came out in a slight gasp of air as Kai’s hands ghosted over his hips and massaged them in a light hold.

            “Does it matter?” Kai breathed as he pulled back Ray’s hair and exposed his neck but before he could put his lips to the tanned skin Ray pulled away, turning around and pushed on his chest away from him.

            “Don’t.” He said in a threatening tone.

            Kai arched a brow but smirked at him all the same, taking a step forward but Ray didn’t move back and held his ground. Kai liked the challenge, it was something new and he reached out to touch him again but Ray knocked his hand away from him.

            “I said don’t.” Ray growled low, narrowing his eyes.

            “Why?” Kai asked, looking unfazed.

            “Because I said so and not until you tell me what we’re doing.”

            Kai’s brow arched higher at him and he stepped back from him, “What do you mean?”

            “This Kai, what are you wanting out of this? It’s been weeks since we’ve done anything and you’ve never come to me or acted like you’ve missed me. So tell me, and tell me the truth, are you just using me?” Ray asked angrily, his eyes locked with Kai’s.

            “Why would you think that?” Kai asked.

            “Why don’t you just answer me? Yes or no Kai?!” Ray yelled, his pupils slitting.

            “No.”

            “Then why didn’t you ever come to me?” Ray bit out.

            “Because you know that’s not who I am.” Kai answered with the slight shake of his head, water running down his face from his soaked bangs. “If I had just been using you then I would have just come to you without a second thought.”

            Ray’s mouth closed on him as he absorbed Kai’s words, feeling slightly foolish but it still left a gaping hole in the entirety of it all. Maybe he could press for more questions, get the answers he wanted since Kai seemed to be in a decent mood.

            “Then what do you want from this?” Ray asked as he met his eyes again.

            “Same as you, I’d assume.” Kai answered.

            “Do you even know what I want?”

            “I have an idea.” Kai said as he stepped closer to him, Ray letting him and allowing him to put a hand around the back of his neck where his thumb started to gently rub against his skin under his hair.

            Ray purred from the menstruations against his skin and leaned into the touch, not missing Kai’s other hand going between them and tracing a finger over his hip bones. A shiver ran through him and his body shook as his purring got louder and he felt himself stepping closer towards the warmth of the other body, when he came closer he looked up through heavy lidded eyes and his mouth was parted slightly. Kai’s hand around his neck had fallen to the middle of his back, his other hand holding his hip but he didn’t move as he met Ray’s lust filled eyes.

            Ray didn’t want to have to be the one to move first but once again Kai was playing a stupid game with him, but it was now or never and he lent up and pressed his lips to his. Never before had they kissed, every time Ray thought he might he went for his neck or ears but never higher. He’d kiss his body but never his lips and he wasn’t sure why and he never had the guts to ask.

            A shockwave of pleasure rolled down his back and his body shook as another purr tore through him, Kai’s arms pulling him closer into him as he deepened the kiss and pressed his tongue past Ray’s lips. Ray’s own hands grabbed at Kai’s waist, keeping himself balanced from the sudden push back and moaned as Kai’s tongue met his and coaxed it into his mouth where he sucked on it.

            Ray had to pull back to breathe, his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to catch up to what was going on. Before he had the chance to ask anymore questions Kai had grabbed him and pinned him to the wall beside them, quickly putting his right leg between Ray’s, his knee brushing against Ray’s already stiffened cock, and held Ray’s arms at his sides.

            “Of course this doesn’t mean I’m going to be sweet on you either.” Kai said in a wicked tone, his red eyes brightening. “Since you like to piss me off.”

            Ray smirked a little up at him, that had been his plan after all. “Did you get jealous?” Ray asked with a knowing look.

            Kai’s own smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth and he leaned in closer, “Was that what you wanted?”

            “Did it work?”

            “You want to find out?” Kai asked, his breath hot on the side of Ray’s jawline and neck and like an automatic movement he tilted his head to the side to expose more of it to Kai, though Kai didn’t take the bait.

             Instead Kai reached over and turned the water of the shower off and pulled away from Ray’s body, leaving him against the wall looking at him with a confused glare. The smirk on Kai’s face didn’t leave as he turned away and stepped out of the shower, taking the towel he had brought in with him and dried off some before he wrapped it around his waist.

            “Bed, you have thirty seconds.” Was all Kai said before he slipped out the door.

            Hurriedly Ray jumped out of the shower and snatched his towel up, drying himself off best he could before he tied it around his waist quickly but as he reached for the door he paused. On one hand if he ran in there before his time was up then he’d get a minimal of what his body was aching for, and on the other hand if he disobeyed and pissed Kai off more than he could only expect something better.

            By the time he had finished with weighing the pros and cons of his decision he was well past his thirty second time frame and waltzed into Kai’s room with a smug look on his face, his stomach dropped as he caught sight of Kai sitting on the end of his bed with something in his hands, his towel still around his waist. Kai held his hand out, a pair of silver handcuffs dangling on the end of his index finger.

            This wasn’t something new to them and Ray felt the bottom of his stomach drop as he shut the door and locked it, Kai having kept his eyes locked on him as he stepped off the bed smoothly and stalked towards him. Without a word he pressed their chests together and grabbed Ray’s hands and placed them behind him, locking them together with the handcuffs.

            As he stepped back Ray swallowed hard as Kai met his eyes and gently ran the back of his hand down Ray’s cheek, getting a soft look that he rarely got and it only excited him more.

            “Tell me.” Kai said, his voice rumbling through his chest and throat as his hand traveled up the side of Ray’s face.

            “Driger, Dranzer.” Ray said with a shaky breath, willing himself to stay put and not kiss him again. His lips were still tingling after that and wanted, needed, more of it.

            Kai gave him an approving smile as his fingers had reached his hair line and they dug into his scalp in a death grip, his eyes turning hard and he pushed Ray downwards. Ray followed the silent demand and lowered himself to his knees, his heart racing in his chest. Kai released his hold on Ray’s hair, giving it a gentle massage for a brief second to take away the slight sting and started to undo the towel around his hips, revealing his already proud standing cock.

            Rei licked his lips as his eyes bounced from Kai’s dick near his face to Kai’s eyes that were bearing down on him, that glint in them that Ray loved to hate but this time around it was darker and his stomach dropped again. He had really done it, it seemed, and he prayed that for Max’s sake he could be quiet enough.

            As Kai looked down at him he reached down and brushed Ray’s damp bangs from his face, cupping his chin in the palm of his hand and then dug his thumb and index finger into his cheek and jaw.

            “Is this what you wanted?” He asked in a growl.

            Ray didn’t know what to say to him, if he said yes or no what would it matter? He was getting what he wanted, wasn’t he? Kai’s grip got tighter on his face when he didn’t receive an answer and quickly jerked his hand away, throwing Ray’s head down at the same time.

            “You think you’re something special don’t you? That you can parade your body around for others to see without reprimand?” He asked darkly, and in his head Ray was smiling while on the outside he kept his head hung as if in shame.

            “Did you enjoy it?” Kai asked in a vicious tone.

            “Yes.”

            The moment his words slipped out of his mouth Kai had grabbed the top of his hair and jerked his head back, forcing him to look at him again. His eyes were hard for a minute before they went soft and he trailed his free hand back down the side of Ray’s cheek where the other man had kissed him.

            “And this?” He asked as his fingers danced over the smooth tan skin in a soothing voice.

            “Yes.”

            Kai’s hand pulled back and struck him so fast that he hadn’t really processed the hit at first, his body tilted slightly but it wasn’t enough to knock him down; it was never enough to knock him over or actually harm him, but it certainly excited him.

            “Slut.” Was Kai’s next choice of words as Ray picked himself back up, his hidden cock throbbing between his legs and his cheek stinging and turning a faint shade of pink.

            “Are you even going to apologize?” Kai asked him, his voice back to being deadly.

            Ray looked up at him, meeting his gaze. “I’m sorry.” He whined out in the best acting voice he had, but that only caused Kai to reel on him again and strike him with the back of his hand again.

            “Don’t you dare lie to me!” Kai bit out angrily, letting Ray get his bearings before he grabbed his hair again and bent down towards his face. “You’re not sorry, not yet.” He hissed, his mouth inches from Ray’s and his own mouth fell open slightly as if in waiting for a kiss but it never came.

            Kai smirked at him, he was better at hiding it than Ray was but he was itching to kiss him again. His first kiss hadn’t gone the way he had hoped but at least it was with the man that meant the most to him and his own pale lips were still tingling from the sensation. He wanted to taste him, be absorbed by him, but first Ray had to be punished for his transgressions.

            “You think you deserve this?” Kai asked, licking his lips slow and Ray’s eyes were glued to them as he watched, his cock throbbing between his legs again at the sight and his mouth went dry as his throat clenched.

            “You’re hardly deserving of anything, what I give you is a mercy.” Kai said into his left ear, a shiver running through Ray’s entire body as he stopped a moan from leaving him. How Kai could just speak to him like that and cause his body to react only served to prove to him that he was a messed up man, but he wouldn’t trade if for the world.

            Kai finally stood up, keeping his fingers in Ray’s hair as he stepped closer and held his cock with his free hand. “But I suppose you can’t help it, being as beautiful as you are.” He said softly, his fingers massaging Ray’s scalp.

            Ray’s nerves kicked up as Kai brushed the tip of his penis along his bottom lips, his mouth falling open on command as Kai slowly pulled the head of his cock in and out of his mouth, just letting him get a slight lick and taste of it. Ray’s body shuddered again, he hated the teasing but he couldn’t do anything with his hands behind his back.

            “What do you say?” Kai asked, teasing him again as he slid himself out from Ray’s parted lips, letting the tip rest just below his lower lip again.

            “Please.” Ray breathed, his golden eyes straining up to meet Kai’s.

            A sadistic smirk wound it’s way to Kai’s lips, the hand on the top of Ray’s hair moving down to cradle the back of his head. Without warning, or any kind of hint, he shoved himself into the back of Ray’s throat, only pausing so Ray could breathe and collect himself for a second before he started to thrust his hips.

            Ray’s arms moved slightly, wanting to be able to ground himself but couldn’t, the chain on the cuffs clinking with the movement and he groaned as the head touched the back of his throat again, making sure to inhale deeply so he didn’t suffocate, or worse… Puke, again, and he didn’t want a repeat of that awful first time.

            The thrust of Kai’s hips had been in a smooth rhythm, his fingers digging into the back of Ray’s hair as he continued to push and pull his cock within his mouth, biting back the moans that wanted to pour out of him. He let go of himself and grabbed the back of Ray’s head with both hands, getting deeper and faster, pushing in a few inches more every time he hit the back of Ray’s throat.

            He knew that he wasn’t going to be able to speak properly for a few days after this, Kai worked him like this every time and every time his throat was left feeling bruised and sore but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

            Slowly Kai’s thrusts lost their force and power as he pulled himself out from Ray’s mouth, a string of saliva linking them together that he wiped away with his thumb in a gentle touch. Ray was left there to sit panting in heavily, making his body tremble. Between his own legs his cock was straining, begging, to be touched but with the look in Kai’s eyes he knew he wasn’t going to get what he wanted that easily.

            Kai lifted him to his feet and unexpectedly he kissed him, forceful and powerful that sent a wave of pleasure through his body and he leaned into it, only to have Kai pull away with a smirk.

            “You think you deserved that?”

            “No sir.” Ray answered sheepishly, his head spinning as he fought himself from leaning back into those damn lips.

            Kai stepped forward and Ray backed up in step with him until his back hit the door, their bare chests touching and Ray forced himself not to shudder as he could feel Kai’s chest rising and falling with his breathing. Another shiver ran through him as Kai’s mouth latched onto the side of his neck, his head tilting automatically to give more room, and he about jumped as Kai’s large hands grabbed the front of him through his towel, the hard rough texture of the towel rubbing against him and he let out a breathy moan.

            With how turned on he was he knew he wasn’t going to last long with Kai manhandling him the way he was, and with a blinding crash his orgasm hit him as he came into the towel with a long drawn out moan through clenched teeth as his head hit the back of the door. Kai didn’t stop his menstruations against him though, the front of the towel soaked now, and he kept pawing at his erection through the wetness as he sucked and bit along Ray’s exposed neck.

            Somewhere along the way it was like they both had forgotten their little game, Kai having released him from the cuffs and pulled Ray to his bed where he pulled him down on top of him, keeping his arms around Ray’s back and let his fingers run through his hair almost lovingly. Their mouths were locked in a heated and passionate kiss, their tongues battling it out for dominance in between as they rubbed and ground their hips together.

            Ray’s fingers were curled inside the two-toned hair, panting heavily as Kai’s hips met his and rolled against him while he did the same back and got a soft muffled moan of approval. He had been too engrossed in kissing and being kissed that he hadn’t felt when Kai’s hands had drifted down his back, cupping his ass cheeks before spreading them. He jerked forward a little as Kai’s fingers started to tease his entrance a little, when he had coated it with lube he didn’t know and wasn’t going to stop kissing him to ask.

            With bruised and swollen lips, his throat hoarse and dry, his head jerked up in a cry of pleasure as Kai inserted the finger, reaching in deep on the first go and then started to work it in and out of him without waiting for him to get accustomed to it. After a few pumps a second finger was inserted inside him and he jerked again, his cock becoming hard between them again but he had stopped moving his hips since Kai had started fingering him.

            Kai stretched him out for several minutes before he pulled his fingers away, placing his hands over Ray’s hips and guided him onto himself, letting Ray take the lead and get himself positioned over him. It wasn’t often that Ray got to do this and every time he was granted the luxury of riding him he used every ounce of energy he had in making sure it was amazing, for the both of them.

            Keeping his hands in a loose hold over his hips Kai only jerked his hips upwards to meet Ray, beyond that he let Ray take the reigns and drive himself senseless down onto him. Their mouths fell open and Ray found his resolve to hold anything back vanished as he kept a fast paced rhythm, practically bouncing on top of Kai, letting himself get deeper with each come back.

            Kai laid there watching him with half closed eyes, just peeks of crimson making it through his long lashes, his teeth grinding every now and then to bite back the lesser moans as he let the others roll out of him without shame. Ray had never looked so good riding his cock before, the red handprint on the side of his face was lessening a little and he unconsciously reached up and put a hand to it. Ray leaned into the touch, a purr ripping through him in between a moan as he came back down on him, the angle was a little wrong but it still felt amazing.

            “Fuck… Kai…” Ray whined as he came down, rocking his hips hard against him.

            Something within Kai snapped and he grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down and crashing their lips together again. Ray gasped between their lips before melting into it, unaware that Kai was shifting them around where he was now on his back until Kai took over and started thrusting into him. Their lips locked and tongues dancing in Ray’s mouth.

            Unrelenting, with a new passion being put into his thrusts, Kai worked his hips against Ray. Shifting him to get the deeper, better angle, and when Ray broke the kiss to let out a cry of pleasure he knew he had hit the spot. He picked up speed, taking Ray’s mouth again with his, hitting the spot each time as his stomach tightened, his release almost there.

            Ray could hardly breathe, everything was overwhelming him at once at a level he had never known before. He desperately tried to ground himself, feeling his release bubbling in the pit of his stomach, his nails finally digging into Kai’s back, leaving red angry line as he clawed at him hopelessly. His orgasm hitting him a second time in a more intense white light, his cries of pleasure filling the room that no doubt woke even the neighbors across the street.

            After that display Kai lost the will to hold out much longer and his own orgasm washed through him, his fingers digging into Ray’s thighs as his body shuddered with his release. A throaty groan tearing through him as his eyes about rolled back into his head, unable to keep himself up he just let himself fall over Ray’s body.

            Slick with sweat and Ray’s seed coating their stomachs Ray kept his arms around Kai’s back, the two of them fighting to find their breath as their bodies felt over spent as they came down from their high together. With a few more sharp intakes of air Kai finally managed to roll himself off, laying on his back next to Ray who was fighting sleep and he curled up beside him with a sloppy fanged grin on his face as he laid his head on Kai’s chest. The two quickly falling asleep, wrapped around each other.  

 


End file.
